


Clearing the air

by Lilly_13



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Unrequited Love, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_13/pseuds/Lilly_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... I already posted this a long while ago but took it down cause I caught hate and it got to me. Apologies if you have already read it and this is old news to you.</p>
<p>not brit picked but beta read by the amazing Goldpeaches. All remaining mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Clearing the air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [General_Button](https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Button/gifts).



> So... I already posted this a long while ago but took it down cause I caught hate and it got to me. Apologies if you have already read it and this is old news to you.
> 
> not brit picked but beta read by the amazing Goldpeaches. All remaining mistakes are my own.

“Letting my colleagues think I have an affair? That’s a low blow even for you, Sherlock.” Anderson leaned against the doorframe and rubbed over his eyes in a tired motion. Sherlock’s new flatmate was out, and they could have this conversation in private. Not that it was an actual conversation, Anderson was being firmly ignored by the other man.

“You act like it was me who dumped you, but if I remember correctly it was the other way around.” He could see the shoulders stiffen and even without Sherlock turning around, he could easily imagine the cold anger in those eyes complementing the cold edge his voice was holding. “You refused to let me in on a crime scene until Lestrade ordered you. That was unacceptable, especially since you did not have the brain capacity to grasp the importance of most of the evidence.”  
Ah, back to the insults.   
“Sherlock, are you really telling me you come after me like this because I refused you access? I was hurt; I know you sometimes have trouble, or, more likely don’t care about other people’s feelings but even you should have guessed that much. Besides, how was I supposed to know the chewing gum wrapping was placed?” He sighed and turned slightly, eyeing the microwave with a frown. “I would’ve gotten over it eventually, you know. All I needed was a little bit of time, it wasn’t like we were in love.” The tightening of hands went unnoticed as he continued. “I love my wife, you never met her, did you? I met her after we ended our… whatever it was we had.” He laughed softly. “Jesus, can’t believe you’re still holding a grudge.” Stepping away from the doorframe, he straightened his jacket. “Let it go, we might be able to work together again, like before it all went downhill. I just, I just wanted to let you know I’m not angry anymore and you shouldn’t be either.”  
“Thank you very much for your insights, Anderson but as always you missed the most obvious explanation. Now leave. I am tired of listening to your unintelligent yapping.”  
He left without a further word, knowing this had been a fruitless attempt to clear the air but at least he had tried. There was no reasoning with a psychopath after all.

Upstairs, Sherlock starred at some mold trough his microscope but he was neither seeing nor observing it. “I left because I knew you could never return my love.” It was barley a whisper, swallowed by John’s animated chatter as he climbed up the stairs. Sherlock shook his head to clear the thoughts away, no need to dwell on a broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before Anderson's first name was revealed. I still kept my original version, that's why his first name isn't mentioned.


End file.
